Fan Girl's Rock!
by ForTheLoveOfUrie
Summary: Kendall gets an email from a fan with a story she wrote on a fanfiction website about him and James. KAMES SMUTTY SMUT SLASH


**Fan girls Rock!**

**By: ForTheLoveOfUrie**

**Disclaimer: as much as I HATE typing this, I do not own the boys of big time rush or anything else I may mention, just the plot. :3**

_*Kendall's POV*_

Mirrors. They're weird, you know? It's as if you're looking into another world where everything is the same and everyone has a clone. I'm currently spending my time staring into one, thinking about the same thing over and over, restating the same fact again and again.

I'm in love with James Diamond.

I have been for over 4 ½ years now. To bad I'm too much of a coward to tell him, but it doesn't make a difference. He's tall, muscular, and beautiful while I'm a little above average, not very toned; just skinny, and all eyebrows. James would never love, no, not even like a guy like me. He's probably not even gay, that would break my heart.

I look over at the wall clock in the bathroom and it reads 3:30. I've been sitting in front of this damn mirror for a good hour and all I've done is think about James some more.

Sighing, I retreated from the bathroom into me and James' shared bedroom and hobbled over to the desk. After moving all the Cuda products over, I set my laptop in front of me and began opening up my email. Maybe some fan mail can cheer me up a bit.

"You have 30,241 unread email," the computer states in a rather monotone voice. Wow, sometimes I forget how many people are out there that actually care about me. I'm feeling better already.

**XXXXX**

After thumbing through about 100 emails, all from girls saying how much of 'a hottie' I am and much they 'want to marry me' I feel almost all better. If only these girls knew that I had given my heart away to another _boy_, and not just any boy, my best friend and fellow band member.

Ugh, I'm thinking about James again. Haha, as if I ever stopped? He's always there in my head, making me think about him. But, in my defense, it's kind of hard not the think about him and his long, toned legs and beautiful chestnut hair. And let's not forget those gorgeous hazel eyes that just make me melt. Mmm James.

"KEN-DOLL!" I hear an angelic voice calling my obnoxious nickname. Damnit, now I'm hard. I have GOT to keep my James thoughts under control or else I'll burst in front of him, which wouldn't be good…

"Yes, Jamie?" I yell back, praying that he can't here the excitement in my voice by just talking with him. But, as always, he remains oblivious.

"I'm going for a run, you wanna come? Hey! That rhymes!" I heard James laugh out the last sentence and it just made him more annoyingly adorable. But, I can go running with him when I have a hard on!

"No thanks, Jamie. I, uh, have stuff to do." _But I wish I could do you._UGH MY BRAIN. Can I be more obvious? I mean, seriously. But, as per usual, captain oblivious remains at sea.

"Mkay best fwend, see ya later," James says, still laughing about his comment before as he leaves 2J to go to his usual running spot, Palmwoods Park. And no, I don't look out my window and watch him run if that's what you're thinking.. Cause that would be weird.. Right?

Groaning at the fact that I'm James' 'best fwend' and nothing more, I turn back to my laptop and click the first email I see. It's from a person named Sarah who wants me to read a story she wrote. Hmm, she says it's posted on a website called . What the hell, I'll check it out; it'll make her happy.

I emailed her back saying that I would definitely check it out and how amazing she is for writing and stuff like that. I really hope I make her smile, because that's all I really want to do.

Okay, enough of that crap. Let's read the story.

I clicked the link in the email and it sent me to a story called For Kendall Knight, A Romance. Oh great, just what I need; a romance to piss me off. It's probably about me and Jo and how 'cute and amazing' we are. Bleh. We broke up like, a month ago. Please, anything but a Jo and Kendall story.

The summary says 'Kames Slash One shot with smut, CAUTION!' and since I already told the girl I would read it, I went on not knowing what Kames or Smut or One shot meant..

So I start reading and discover it's a story about me and James being a couple.. And having sex.

'_Oh Kendall, right there! Mmm yes Kendy, hit there again!'_

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

THIS IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED.

I continue reading and discover myself growing increasingly hard against my skin tight pants. Thank GOD James isn't here to hear me squealing and making noises while I rub my clothed erection through my boxers. I'm already so close..

"Oh James!" I screamed as I released my seed into my hand.

_*James' POV*_

Haha, come and run rhymes.. Anyway, this run was just what I needed. Kendall keeps making appearances in my dreams and is running my brain now. I seriously cannot take it anymore. Running always clears my mind and well, so does working on The Face but Kendall was in the bathroom.

I jogged back up to 2J and walked in, immediately going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hello, it's good for your skin people? I then started thinking about Kendall again and how he manages to be so beautiful without even barley trying.

"Hey James, we'll see you later we're going to the pool." I didn't hear Logan and Carlos come in but I managed to acknowledge there exit. "Okay, see you later guys" I responded with my signature smile. If only it worked on Kendall as well as it works on everybody else. And as if on cue, I hear the beautiful blonde.

"Oh James!" he screamed so loud I felt _my_ throat hurt. Maybe he needs my help!

I ran up the stairs to me and Kendall's room and barged right in. "Kendall, are you oka-" I stopped mid sentence to stare at the blonde in front of me. His eyes were closed in pleasure and he was stroking his cock slowly while rubbing his thumb around the tip with every up stroke.

He opened his eyes when he heard me shout and froze his movements, turning a bright red. "J- James, I – I can explain!" He stammered while staring dumbfounded at me. I didn't even hear him, I was to busy staring at his breath taking cock.

Kendall saw what I was looking at and put it back in his pants, making me look him in the eyes.

I smirked at Kendall, seeing this as the best opportunity to come out to him.

_*Kendall's POV*_

OH MY FUCKING GOD JAMES JUST WALKED IN.

He must have heard me scream his name and came to check on me. Fuckfuckfuck! Wait, why is he staring at me like that? Could he feel the same way? What am I saying! James saw me jerking off and moaning his name, he's gonna hate me now!

He smirked at me and made me so much more confused. Does he like me? What's he going to do?

James walked right over to me and sat on my lap. He put his hands around my neck and smiled at me while going towards my ear. "Why did you put it away? Let me see." He whispered, kissing the outer shell of my ear.

THIS ISNT HAPPENING. SOMEBODY MUST HAVE DRUGGED ME BUT THIS ISNT HAPPENING.

"What are y-you doing." I asked innocently looking into his big hazel eyes. I saw lust, passion, and a hint of fear. He smiled again and went back to my ear. "I'll tell you when I figure it out."

He then picked me up and threw me on the bed, following close behind on top of me. He smirked before giving me a kiss and holding my head to his. My hands tangled in his hair trying to pull him impossibly closer while I licked a trail across his lower lip. His mouth opened allowing me to explore the wet cavern that I've dreamed about so many times.

James moaned his appreciation before kissing down my neck hungrily. He found my pressure point and sucked mercilessly until I was just a quivering mess. Well, if this is what drugs do then I'm officially an addict.

James pulled at the bottom of my shirt and I pulled it off so fast, I swear I heard it rip. To bad neither of us cared enough to check. He then started liking a trail down my chest, giving a considerable about of attention to each of my nipples. He swirled his tongue around the buds then bit down gently, making me whimper in pleasure.

He continued going down my chest and dipped his tongue in my navel while looking at me with those big innocent eyes. I could have cum right there just looking at him. But that would be embarrassing.

I felt my jeans going down my legs and prayed that this was going in the direction I hoped it was. Once my pants were around my ankles, he started palming my member threw my boxers. This is what heavenly feels like; having James Diamond palming you through your thin boxers while you sit there and take it like a bitch. Bliss.

"You like that Kendall?" He said huskily, staring into my eyes. I shut my eyes and slammed my head against the pillow and he put his hand inside my boxers and started jacking me off. "Oh yes, James. YES!" I screamed and kicked my boxers down. He looked down and examined my pulsating member trying different things to see what makes me tick.

When he wrapped his lips around my tip and began sucking, I swear I saw stars. I rammed my hips into his mouth, needing more friction. He placed both hands on my hips to prevent me from moving as he slowly swirled his tongue around my tip while looking me dead in the eye.

"James I-I'm gonna.." I started as he deep throated me and started sucking really hard, humming and sending vibrations throughout my dick. I came in his mouth, shooting my seed down his throat. "Oh James, James, _James!_" I whaled so loud we were going to get noise complaints later.

James removed his mouth and lied down next to me. I let my breathing go back to normal before looking over at him as he smirked, once again.

"That was…" I began, not knowing how to finish that sentence. James chuckled, putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing his thumb along my cheek bone. He kissed me softly, caressing my face tiredly. We moved back and I nodded. "Exactly," I stated smiling at the lack of brain activity I was using with my sentences.

"I love you Kendall" James whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I shivered slightly and allowed my eyes to drift shut for a moment. They opened again and I went towards his ear to. "I love you too James, so much." I whispered back, kissing his ear and up his jaw line to his lips.

"Fan girl's rock" I said tiredly and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you one day," I promised, cuddling closer to him and drifting off to sleep. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach as he pulled me towards him.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

**Wow, this took me like 1 hour to write 0.o that explains why its pretty crappy. I liked the plot though :] please review!**

**Sarah.**


End file.
